


Hole Hearted

by amaronith



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Bonding, I don't post kinkmeme fills anonymously because I have no shame, Knotting, M/M, MJ is not here for your bullshit Peter Parker, Omega Johnny Storm, Pining, Pregnancy, Spideytorch Kink Meme, maybe a little dub-con-ish for Heat Sex, surprisingly less hardcore smut than expected for an A/B/O fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: Johnny is your typical Omega with typical Omega problems: He's a superhero who is part of the greatest team of superheroes in the universe and he's got an amazing best friend in the Alpha Spider-Man (who might be a jackass sometimes, but he's never given Johnny shit for being an Omega who's a superhero) who he might have a teeny tiny crush on and desperately wants to have his babies, but whatever, it's fine.Unfortunately, when Johnny becomes the bait for a trap for Spider-Man so close to his heat, it leaves him with a half complete bond and pregnant with Spidey's baby - and Spider-Man nowhere to be found.Okay, so maybe none of this is typical at all, but the situation still sucks.





	Hole Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> Spideytorch Kinkmeme fill for [this prompt](https://spideytorchkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/155070744235/johnny-mpreg-aliens-magic-science-whatever).
> 
> Not my first time writing something A/B/O, but my first time posting it so it might as well be :D?
> 
> I hope this is to your liking, Anon!
> 
> (this work has not been gone over by a beta reader for mistakes - sorry about that!)
> 
> Title from the song Hole Hearted by Extreme

Johnny Storm didn't like admitting when he made a mistake, but he was big enough to admit that the situation was a little embarrassing on his end.  
  
He had just wanted to see Spider-Man one more time before he locked himself away to deal with his heat for a week, but apparently he had caught the attention of one of Spidey’s villains of the week or whatever, and managed to get himself kidnapped.  
  
No, he _hadn't_ been paying as much attention as he maybe should have been, but no one really expects to be blasted out of the sky by an ice ray, do they?  
  
The guy went on about how of course Spider-Man would come for his precious little Omega bitch (and why was it always the Beta villains who called Omegas that? Alpha villains never called Johnny or Sue an Omega bitch, it was always _only_ Beta male villains) blah blah blah I’ll make that idiot Alpha pay blah blah blah he’ll be so distracted by you I’ll win the fight easily blah blah blah and more annoyingly the guy just talked right over Johnny when Johnny tried to point out that he and Spidey weren't a bonded pair and any idiot with a nose could tell that. And then he injected Johnny with an illegal heat-trigger on top of the power dampener, because apparently that was his big plan to beat Spider-Man.  
  
Fucking rude.  
  
So now Johnny had his hands tied up at an awkward angle with some chain he couldn't melt out of because his flames were on the fritz, and his body was already starting to feel the effects of the heat-trigger, half hard and his ass already starting to leak slick.  
  
Under the growing, desperate need to get fucked, Johnny was pretty pissed off.  
  
The guy (Johnny couldn't be bothered to remember his name - he was just. So. Boring) was on his third rant about beating Spider-Man (Johnny was beginning to think the guy had a bit of a crush on the web-slinger - Johnny could relate, but _come on, man,_ this was a little much to get his attention) when the scent of _Alpha_ reached Johnny's hindbrain.  
  
Spider-Man had arrived.  
  
Johnny lifted his head as the door crashed in and there was Spidey in all his spandex-clad glory, and though Johnny couldn't read his expression under the mask, part of him hoped that Spidey was looking at him.  
  
The guy barely got into his “Ah, Spider-Man, you have walked right into my trap” speech before Spidey punched him out, sending the guy flying and crashing into the wall with a sickening _crack_ before webbing him there.  
  
Johnny's slick was soaking through his jeans, dripping down his thighs as he panted. “ _Spidey_ …”  
  
Spider-Man's head snapped around to look at Johnny and he lifted his mask up, uncovering his mouth and nose and Johnny watched as his nostrils flared, dragging in Johnny’s scent. “ _Johnny._ Hang on, I’ll get you out.”  
  
Johnny let out an embarrassingly loud keen, shifting in place. He could _smell_ how badly Spidey wanted him, how his (in his dreams, maybe) Alpha was responding to Johnny being in heat.  
  
“ _Alpha_ ,” Johnny whined, hips lifting awkwardly, trying so hard to be appealing so Spidey would _touch him_.  
  
Spidey reached out and brushed his fingers against Johnny's bare skin where his shirt had ridden up, and they both gasped. Johnny wriggled, getting his knees under him, fingers clinging to the chain as he whined. “Johnny, I can't-”  
  
“ _Please_ ,” Johnny begged, and everything was heat and dizzying scents, Johnny's head spinning with Spider-Man's closeness and his scent and just how desperately Johnny wanted Spidey to touch him, claim him, bond with him, _breed him_ - _!  
  
_ Spider-Man pressed up against Johnny's back, and Johnny let out an embarrassingly loud wail. Spidey was hard against him, so hard god fuck _yes_ -! “ _Johnny_ ,” it sounded like his name was being ripped out of the very core of Spidey’s soul, reverent and aching and it was the most beautiful sound Johnny's ever heard.  
  
And then Spider-Man was pushing down Johnny's jeans, shoving down his own spandex and pressing _in in in,_ knot swelling to lock them together, and there was the sharp sweet pain of teeth sinking into his Bonding gland and-  
  
Well, Johnny lost track of things, after that.  
  
\--  
  
The next thing Johnny knew, he was waking up in his bedroom, sticky and aching and feeling cold. The cold thing bothered him on a deep, instinctual level - ever since getting his powers he never felt cold except when they were on the fritz. Then it all came rushing back to him - that guy, the power dampener, the heat inducer.  
  
_Spider-Man_.  
  
Johnny sat up with a whine and pressed his fingers to his Bonding gland, feeling the markings there.  
  
He was only half-Bonded to Spider-Man - they never “completed the circuit”, as Reed called it.  
  
Everything he ever wanted, right?  
  
Johnny rubbed his hands over his face. “What a mess.”  
  
Sue poked her head into his room. “You’re up!”  
  
Johnny blinked at her. “Sue?”  
  
She rushed in, a tray of finger foods and a giant bottle of gatorade floating along behind her. She wrinkled her nose as she set the tray down in his lap, and Johnny was never more grateful that his sister's soothing Omega scent never triggered any of the fighting instincts it sometimes did in other Omega siblings. “Eat, then shower.”  
  
“Sue? What happened?”  
  
Sue sat at the foot of Johnny's bed. “Spider-Man brought you home. He said you had been attacked and used as bait for a trap for him, and that the guy who did it was 'taken care of’, but that you needed rest and fluids. He nearly took off Reed’s head when Reed tried to take you from him, but once he put you in your room he left.” She gave Johnny a long, sympathetic look. “Johnny, do you want to talk about what happened to you? I know it’s difficult, but I’m here for you, little brother.”  
  
Johnny blinked. Oh no. Sue thought- oh _hell_. “The creep didn't rape me, Sue.”  
  
Sue blinked. “What?”  
  
“The guy who kidnapped me didn't rape me. The sex and the Bonding bite are from Spidey and were. Um. Wanted. Very much wanted.” Not that he needed to clarify that for his sister - the team all knew how he felt about Spidey, it only seemed like the Alpha himself didn't know.  
  
Except he half-Bonded with Johnny, so what did that mean?  
  
Sue's hands fisted in his sheets. “If you two Bonded, why did he leave?”  
  
Johnny hunched in on himself. “I didn't bite him back - he wouldn't let me.” Spidey had, in fact, pinned Johnny in place easily as he fucked him hard, murmuring feverishly against Johnny's skin as he came over and over inside him, Johnny's own orgasms getting caught on his boxers and jeans. It had been ridiculously hot at the time, but now?  
  
“...Right.” Sue got to her feet. “Eat, shower, rest.”  
  
“Sue?”  
  
“I need to talk to Reed and Ben. We wouldn't have let Spider-Man leave if we knew what really happened. Your scents were all jumbled, and it was hard to sort out what was from what, and-” she turned violently to face Johnny, blue eyes glittering with rage. “And if that web-swinging jackass thinks he can step out and leave my precious baby brother half-Bonded, he’s got another thing coming to him!”  
  
Everyone always assumed that because Sue was an Omega that she was sweet and docile, the Perfect Omega Wife.  
  
No one made that mistake twice about Susan Storm-Richards.  
  
“Sue, don’t-”  
  
“Johnny, a half-Bond is _dangerous!_ He never should have left!”  
  
Johnny hunched his shoulders again, poking at one of the apple slices slathered in peanut butter on the tray, Sue’s go-to heat snack. “It's fine, Sue. I’ll be fine. Lots of half-Bonds vanish when they're not completed.”  
  
Of course, there were plenty that didn't, and sometimes the Bonded half went insane and killed themselves, but whatever. It was fine.  
  
Johnny would be fine.  
  
He was always fine.  
  
\---  
  
Johnny waited out what should have been the rest of his heat in misery, even though his powers were back to normal fairly quickly. If his heat came back, it meant the Bond didn't take. Except the marks on his Bonding gland still hadn't healed (might never heal - he’d have to start wearing stylish scarves to hide them. He’ll have to go shopping with Sue), and he was in the shower when he felt it - like a burst of static from a station that should’ve been dead air, and he knew in his _soul_ that it was Spidey.  
  
Spider-Man was somewhere, and he was as miserable as Johnny was.  
  
Johnny, on instinct, shot back as much affection and comfort as he could muster, hoping it made it through the patchy connection. _This wouldn't be a problem if you let me Bond with you properly, you stupid fuck_ , Johnny thought, maybe a little unkindly.  
  
He had no idea who Spider-Man was, after all. Maybe he was already Bonded to someone else.  
  
(No he wasn't. He would never had hidden that from Johnny, not something like _that_ \- Johnny would've known, he would've smelled it-!)  
  
There was a sudden burst of static-y shock and surprise, and then the connection was gone as suddenly as it had appeared, and Johnny was alone in his head again.  
  
Shampoo dripped into his eyes, and Johnny cursed a blue streak a mile wide.  
  
So much for the Bond fading.  
  
\---  
  
The queasy feeling that had settled in Johnny's stomach once he realized the Bond wasn't fading still hadn't left him even weeks later (and still no sign of Spider-Man - Johnny left requests to meet at the usual place, and Spidey never showed. He was still in the city, new pictures in the Bugle every day, so it was just that he was avoiding Johnny, because of course he was, and so Johnny just. Gave up. And sent his displeasure along the half-formed bond just as often as he sent reassuring affection, just in case some of it managed to get through the patchy connection), and he was beginning to have the sinking feeling that it was something else that was the problem.  
  
“Sue? I need you to not freak out, and to do me a favor?”  
  
Sue arched an eyebrow at him, swirling a peppermint stick in her tea. “Why should I not be freaking out about this favor?”  
  
“Because I need one of us to have a cool head about this and we both know that's not me.”  
  
Sue set down her mug with a loud _clack_ , hard enough that Johnny was worried she chipped it. “What's wrong? What do you need?”  
  
“Ineedyoutogetmeapregnancytest,” Johnny blurted in a rush.  
  
Sue stared at him. “Johnny. Do me a favor and try that again?”  
  
“I need a pregnancy test,” Johnny said, cringing. “And if I go buy one myself and the paparazzi see me doing it it’s going to be a complete shitshow over who the baby’s other parent is, why am I having a baby out of Bond-lock - because I obviously would've had a huge wedding and Bonding ceremony if I found someone right? - and I don't want to deal with that on top of worrying that I’m actually pregnant.”  
  
Sue stared at him. “Come with me.”  
  
“Sue?”  
  
Sue grabbed Johnny's hand and dragged him behind her as she hurried towards her and Reed’s bedroom, and the bathroom attached to it. She knelt, pulling out a large box from Amazon from under the sink, and looked up at him. “So. Um.”  
  
Something clicked in Johnny's brain. “You didn't go into heat last month when I did. Our cycles have been matched ever since I started mine.”  
  
“I figured it was just stress after what happened to you!”  
  
Johnny stared at his sister. “But our next heat is coming up, and you're still not feeling pre-heat symptoms.”  
  
Just like Johnny wasn't.  
  
“I haven't tested yet. But I bought a bunch of different tests and. Um. Since you're testing now too-”  
  
“I am not peeing in the same room as you, Sue.”  
  
Sue rolled her eyes. “No, but we can sit together while we wait for the results.”  
  
Johnny nodded, and accepted the four boxes Sue shoved into his arms. “Lay out a couple of towels in the kitchen and I’ll meet you there.”  
  
Sue nodded back, and Johnny hurried down the hall to his own bathroom to pee on sticks in peace.  
  
\--  
  
Ben came in while Johnny and Sue sat together, staring at eight pregnancy tests sitting across two towels on the table.  
  
All of them positive.  
  
“What's goin’ on? Matchstick, Suzy-Q?”  
  
“We’re pregnant.”  
  
Ben stared at them, then at the tests on the table. “Both of you?”  
  
“Yup. Pretty sure Sue is farther along than me.”  
  
Ben nodded slowly. “Right. Reed know?”  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
“I’ll go get him.”  
  
“Please and thank you, Ben,” Sue said, a white knuckled grip on Johnny's hand.  
  
\--  
  
Reed stared at the tests, then at Sue and Johnny. “Both of you?”  
  
“Mmhm.”  
  
“We're pretty sure I’m further along than Johnny is, Reed.”  
  
Reed swept Sue up into his arms as he kissed her. “Sue, oh _Susan_ -!”  
  
Sue laughed, kissing Reed back.  
  
Johnny felt sick, but he really couldn't bring himself to be angry with them for being happy, especially not when Reed swept him up into the hug as well.  
  
“But- Johnny, you-”  
  
“It’s Spidey’s. And he’s avoiding me, so. No, he doesn’t know.”  
  
There was a twitch in Reed’s jaw as he clenched his teeth, joy fading from his face. “Well, we have options.”  
  
“First option is I hunt down the bug and clobber him,” Ben said, cracking his rocky knuckles.  
  
It was a little worrying that that offer made Johnny feel all warm and fuzzy inside. “Awww, you big softie.”  
  
“No one is clobbering anyone,” Reed said disapprovingly.  
  
“Not yet, at least,” Sue muttered darkly.  
  
Reed sighed. “The first _actual_ option is that we find Spider-Man and explain the situation _non-violently_ to him.”  
  
“The option for violence will be on the table, depending on his response to this,” Sue said primly, and Reed heaved a long suffering sigh as Ben nodded approvingly.  
  
“ _The second option_ is finding someone else to claim the baby is theirs.”  
  
Johnny stared at Reed. “Uh. No.”  
  
“Unless you wanna say it’s yours, Reed?” Sue teased. “That would be pretty shameless of you, having the Storm siblings as your harem.”  
  
Johnny made a face. “Thanks, but no thanks. You’re handsome and all, Reed, but you’re pretty firmly in the category of ‘big brother’. Besides, I’m too young for people to be okay with that. I mean,” Johnny turned to Sue. “I miss the mark on half his age plus seven by just enough to push it from ‘eeeh sketch’ to ‘wow gross’, depending on who you talk to.”  
  
Reed chuckled wryly. “Thank you, Johnny. I think.” Johnny shot Reed double finger guns and a wink. “The next option is to simply brazen your way through this. Our reputation can take the hit.”  
  
“I’m a strong, independent Omega who doesn't need an Alpha?” Johnny asked, voice dry. It wasn't that it was a bad idea, really, because if anyone could get away with it, it was him, but the idea left a sour taste in his mouth. “I’ll consider it, I guess.”  
  
Reed looked conflicted. “There _is_ one last option, Johnny.”  
  
Johnny frowned as Sue and Ben shared a look. “What?”  
  
“You could get rid of it, and we can find someone to sever the half-Bond.”  
  
The room spun and Johnny took a step back, hand automatically going to his stomach. Get rid of it? His _baby_? _His_ baby? “No, no no no no _no-_!”  
  
“Johnny, calm down, son,” Reed said soothingly, reaching over to pet Johnny's hair. “I just wanted to make sure you knew it was an option. We’d understand if that was the route you wanted to take, and no one here would judge you if you did.”  
  
Johnny shook his head with a whine. “No! I’m not giving my baby up for anything!”  
  
“Whatever you say, Matchstick, but howzabout you take a seat, huh? You look paler than milk and I’m thinkin’ I should start shutting windows, since a breeze could knock you over.”  
  
Johnny felt around for a chair, letting Ben help him into it as Reed and Sue stared at each other, having an entire conversation that seemed to consist of nothing but eyebrows and emotions over their Bond.  
  
“Ben and I will look for Spider-Man, Johnny,” Reed said, finally. “We’ll bring him here once we can get a hold of him.”  
  
Johnny nodded mutely.  
  
“In the meantime, you and I can start planning the nursery. Might as well have all the babies in one place,” Sue said, petting Johnny’s hair as she pulled him into a hug.  
  
Johnny nodded again, leaning hard into his sister’s embrace as he tried to calm down. “Yeah, in a minute.”  
  
“As long as you need, little brother.”  
  
_Spidey, why aren't you here?_ Johnny sent over his half-formed Bond. _I need you!_ We _need you!  
  
_ It felt like he was screaming into an uncaring void.  
  
Maybe he was.  
  
\--

**Interlude: Peter**  
  
Peter Parker was a terrible Alpha.  
  
He could blame it on being Spider-Man, how his call to protect the city had him bound the way no Omega ever could, but the truth of it was that Peter was just going to be bad for whoever he loved. His alter-ego of Spider-Man put everyone he cared about in danger.  
  
(Like it had with Gwen.)  
  
And Peter _prided_ himself on his self-control, how he and Johnny had been friends for _years_ and Peter never acted on the desire to claim the pretty blond Omega. Peter did believe Alphas and Omegas could be friends without stupid shit like biology getting in the way - and he had plenty of Omega friends that proved his theory! - but Johnny was different.  
  
Johnny was always different.  
  
Johnny had also never been in heat around Peter, either, and suddenly that self-control Peter was so proud of had gone out the window. The next thing Peter had known he was knotting Johnny, teeth sinking into Johnny's Bonding gland and everything had been so perfect, so _right_.  
  
Until Johnny passed out, and Peter had realized what he had done.  
  
God, Johnny didn't even know his first _name_ , never mind what Peter really looked like!  
  
A good Alpha would've gotten Johnny home and stayed with him, would've completed the Bond circuit and then Johnny would've known _everything_.  
  
Peter had brought Johnny back to the Four, yes, but then had fled out the window as soon as he tucked the unconscious Omega in bed as his instincts screamed at him to go back, to finish the Bond, to make Johnny his own the way he had wanted to since they were just brats.  
  
_It will fade_ , he had told himself. _Johnny deserves better_.  
  
The Bond didn't fade.  
  
Peter, instead, got bursts of warmth and affection through the patchy connection in addition to sharp annoyance. _-let me Bond with you properly, you fuck_ was probably the clearest message he got from Johnny, sharp and sparky with annoyance with an undercurrent of fondness so strong Peter had gasped aloud and tripped over his coffee table and smashed through it.  
  
Until it was a little over a month after the Incident, and there was a wave of despair from Johnny so strong it nearly knocked Peter off his feet.  
  
_Why aren't you here?_ Johnny’s emotions practically wailed at him, distraught. _I need you!  
  
__I’m sorry,_ Peter tried to send back. _It's better this way_. Something told him it hadn't reached Johnny, however.  
  
Peter fought harder to ignore the Bond after that, telling himself if he didn't try to keep it open, it would fade.  
  
MJ snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Earth to Peter, come in Peter.”  
  
Peter blinked, coming back to himself. “I’m sorry, MJ. I’m a little out of it.”  
  
“Yeah, I can tell.” She crossed her arms over her chest as she tossed her hair back. “Which is why you're gonna tell me what's bugging you, because I am pretty sure you haven't left your apartment to do anything for months.”  
  
“Not true.”  
  
“Okay, anything _not_ arachnid related.”  
  
Peter winced. She had him there. “MJ…”  
  
“C’mon. Tell Auntie MJ all your troubles.”  
  
Peter eyed her. “Only if you never call yourself my Auntie again.” MJ arched her eyebrow at him, and Peter sighed. “...I messed things up with Johnny.”  
  
“You gonna elaborate on that, or do I get to guess?”  
  
So Peter told her, about Johnny being used as bait during his heat, what Peter had done, what had been going on the past two months. Guilt and shame built in his chest as he spoke, and when he was finished, MJ nodded slowly, reaching for the newspaper on his (replacement) coffee table.  
  
“MJ?”  
  
She rolled up the newspaper in her hands. “Peter. I am telling you this as your friend and someone who cares about you.” His spider-sense blared just as she lashed out and smacked him upside the head with the newspaper. “You _moron!_ ”  
  
“Ow!”  
  
“What the hell are you thinking?!” She hit him again. “Do you know how _dangerous_ half-Bonds are?!”  
  
“I- but- it’ll fade if I stay away-” Peter sputtered, bringing his hands up defensively to cover his head as MJ hit him again. “ _Ow!_ Stop hitting me!”  
  
“Do you really think there's still a chance the Bond will fade _two months later_?! _Really_?!” She glared at him, lifting the newspaper again. “Did you not pay any attention in health class?!”  
  
“I-”  
  
“Half-Bonds can kill Omegas if they don't fade in the first week, you stupid fuck,” MJ shouted at him, hitting him with the newspaper to punctuate every syllable before she tossed the paper down to the coffee table. “You are hurting him _worse_ by staying away than any danger he would be in because of who you are!”  
  
Peter paled. Oh God. “What?”  
  
“Oh my God, you utter disaster of a human being,” MJ bemoaned, dropping down to the sofa next to him. “Tiger, do you love him?”  
  
“More than anything.”  
  
“Go to him. Beg for forgiveness and to finish the Bond and _let yourself be happy for once in your life_.”  
  
Peter looked up at her, wild eyed and pale. “And if he doesn't want me?”  
  
“If he didn't, he would've had the half-Bond severed himself without your input, don’t you think?”  
  
Peter nodded, his head feeling a little like he was one of those bobble head dolls. “MJ, what do I do?”  
  
“Go to him. Fix this.”  
  
Peter grabbed her face and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for beating some sense into me. Literally.”  
  
“Name your first born after me,” MJ said primly, patting his knee.  
  
“Done.” Peter flipped over the back of his couch to run into the bedroom, tugging on his spandex and leaping out his window and swinging out into the rainy afternoon  
  
_I’m coming, Johnny. I’m sorry.  
  
_ \--  
  
For all that Reed and Ben tried, Spider-Man wasn’t exactly the easiest superhero to track down. Johnny still got static-y bursts of feeling from Spider-Man, mostly guilt but sometimes just feelings of intense longing. Johnny always sent back the same thing: I want to see you.  
  
It was a damp, dreary day outside when there was a tapping at his window. Johnny caught sight of Spider-Man in the mirror and spun around, feeling the weirdest urge to cover himself.  
  
It wasn’t as though he was starting to show yet.  
  
Spidey opened the window and climbed inside, and everything in Johnny’s body felt like it was singing _Alpha Alpha Alpha My Alpha!_ “...hey, Johnny.”  
  
“Really? Almost two months since we last saw each other, and that’s what you open with?”  
  
Spider-Man flinched back. “I’m sorry - Johnny, I need you to believe me when I tell you I thought I was doing the right thing.”  
  
_Of course you did_ , Johnny thought with a sigh. “You wouldn't be that malicious. Not to _me_ , anyway.” _I hope_.  
  
Spidey shook his head. “No. Never to you.” He paced in front of the window. “Johnny, I’ve been hoping the Bond would fade, and that we could just… chalk it up to that one time biology got the better of us and it could be something we laughed about in ten years, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.”  
  
“Yeah. A half-Bond will do that.” Johnny felt sick. Something to laugh at in ten years? Johnny wrapped his arms around his middle - something he found himself doing more and more since he found out he was pregnant.  
  
“I want us to complete the Bond.”  
  
Johnny looked up. “What?”  
  
Spider-Man was reaching for his mask. “I want you to know me - all of me - and I want to complete the Bond in your next heat.”  
  
“That's… not gonna happen,” Johnny said, feeling unsteady.  
  
Spider-Man froze. “...What?”  
  
“The heat. It’s not gonna happen for a while, Spidey. I’m pregnant.”  
  
His hands dropped away from his mask to point awkwardly between himself and Johnny. “Oh. _Oh_. You…. Mine?”  
  
Johnny nodded.  
  
Spider-Man started pacing again. “You’ve been pregnant with my kid and dealing with a half-Bond, and I’ve been hoping that this would- Johnny I’m _so sorry!_ ”  
  
Johnny rushed forward, wrapping Spider-Man up in a hug. “Stop. You didn't know, Spidey. But you're here now.” And he wanted to complete the Bond with Johnny.  
  
He wanted _Johnny_.  
  
“I’m here now, Johnny. I’m sorry it took me so long.” Spider-Man tugged off his mask, revealing the face of Peter Parker underneath it.  
  
Johnny blinked. “... Peter?” Peter Parker had always been on the peripheral of Spider-Man, a face hidden mostly by a camera, and Johnny had only met him twice, but never long enough to have a conversation with.  
  
Apparently now he knew why.  
  
Peter nuzzled Johnny's jaw with a happy noise. “Hi, Johnny.” He pulled back, biting his plush lower lip nervously. “...Still want me?”  
  
“Idiot,” Johnny murmured before tugging him down into a kiss. _Of course I do_.  
  
Spidey - _Peter_ \- sighed happily into the kiss, hands moving over Johnny's body. “I really am. I’m sorry, Johnny…”  
  
“Stop apologizing and take me to bed, Pete.”  
  
Peter grinned - and it made Johnny's heart stutterstep in his chest to see Spidey’s whole face with that grin just as much as it did when he could see it under half a mask - and scooped Johnny up into his arms. “As you wish.”  
  
Sex with Peter without the heat to cloud things was _intense_. Peter held him like he was made of spun glass, like he was delicate and fragile and the most precious thing in the world and for the life of him Johnny couldn't figure if that was because he was pregnant or if that was just Peter.  
  
(He was pretty sure it was just the pregnant thing, though - Peter kept petting his stomach and pressing gentle kisses to it.)  
  
Johnny stretched out under him as best he could with them knotted together face to face, and maybe he was posing a little but the way Peter's pupils dilated as he looked Johnny over was more than enough to make up for it.  
  
“C’mere. I have a date with your neck.”  
  
Peter snorted, and it really should have been super unattractive, but it wasn't (which was probably worse, in the long run), and kissed Johnny hungrily. “Yeah?”  
  
“Mmhmm.”  
  
Peter kept kissing him, hands seeming to be everywhere at once as he rocked his hips forward and made Johnny gasp into Peter's mouth.  
  
Johnny cradled Peter face between his hands and kissed him adoringly before dragging his mouth along Peter's jaw (he loved the feeling of Peter's stubble against his lips, wanted to feel that _everywhere_ but later, _later_ he told himself) and his neck before biting down on Peter's Bonding gland with a moan.  
  
The heat, as every health class explained, made Bonding easier by virtue of distracting the brain from the sudden onslaught of information that gets dumped into it once the blood from the Bonding gland is in a Bondmate’s mouth. You _can_ Bond outside of a heat, but it was a harsher experience.  
  
Johnny welcomed it.  
  
The rush of Peter's thoughts and memories against his own was like being caught in a whirlpool, grabbed and dragged under and swirled around among them - the memories of becoming Spider-Man, the first time Peter went web-swinging ( _like flying_ ), the aching loss of the pretty blond Beta woman ( _Gwen, oh God no Gwen-!!_ ), of Peter's Uncle ( _My fault, Uncle Ben I’m so sorry it was all my fault-!!_ ), and the fathomless love for his Aunt ( _May, her name is May, you’ll love her-_ ), for a red-headed Alpha woman ( _Mary Jane_ ), for _Johnny_ -  
  
Oh, how he _loved_ Johnny.  
  
When it was over, after what felt like both an eternity and only a few seconds, Johnny let go of Peter's throat and dropped back onto his pillow, and felt something drip on cheek.  
  
He opened his eyes, and Peter was crying.  
  
“I didn't _know_ , Johnny- I had no idea-”  
  
Johnny kissed him - with the Bond completed, Peter now knew everything about _Johnny_ , too - as he brushed Peter's hair back.  
  
_Now you know_ , he thought.  
  
_Now I know_ , Peter answered and kissed him again.  
  
“Love you,” Johnny mumbled into Peter's mouth.  
  
“Love you too, Firefly.”  
  
Johnny shifted a little as Peter slid out of him - they had both come during the Bond completion, and Peter’s knot had gone down, which did make Johnny wonder just _how long_ they had been out of it completing the Bond.  
  
_About a half hour_ , Peter thought at him sleepily, pulling Johnny close.  
  
_How do you know?_ Johnny asked, reveling in the fact that they could _do that_ now, after two months of static.  
  
_Same way I always knew I was gonna be late for first period Spanish_ , Peter grinned at him. “I have a good internal clock. Came with the spider-powers.”  
  
“Handy.” Johnny kissed him again, because he could do that now, too. “...We’re Bonded, I’m pregnant, and when the media finds out, it is going to be a feeding frenzy.”  
  
Peter's face did something. “I - Johnny, do we really want it getting out that you're Bonded to Spider-Man?”  
  
Gwen's death hung over those words like a specter, and Johnny arched an eyebrow at him. “You really think any of your weird animal costumed fan-enemies could take on the Four? Really?”  
  
Peter's face did the thing again. “Johnny-”  
  
“ _Peter_ ,” Johnny mocked, lacing their fingers together over his belly.  
  
Peter sighed, resting his forehead against Johnny's temple. “I can't come out as being Spider-Man.”  
  
“So don't. Spidey hangs out around the Baxter Building that it's not weird, and you and I? Well…” Johnny grinned and cradled Peter's face with his free hand. “Love at first sight, baby.”  
  
Peter snorted. “Yeah, that works.”  
  
Johnny yawned widely, and shifted so that Peter was spooned up against his back, hands re-situated to more comfortably rest together on Johnny's belly. “Sleep, babe. Sue and Reed and Ben can figure more stuff out for us.”  
  
“Mm.” Peter kissed Johnny's neck sleepily. _So I suppose now is a bad time to tell you that I promised MJ we’d name our first born after her, huh?  
  
_ Johnny pulled his pillow out from under his head and hit Peter with it.


End file.
